Everlasting Bond
by CloudNineKitty
Summary: Sequel to "Everyone Has A Secret". While Sasuke is relieved now that Naruto knows he is Sharingan, Naruto has begun to act strange. From high fevers to anxiety attacks, can Sasuke's powers save the day when his opponent is his true love? SasuNaru
1. Part One

**Everlasting Bond**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN: Sequel to "Everyone Has a Secret"! Enjoy!**

**I never mentioned this in the first story, but Naruto and Sasuke live in my house. The leather box, the chalkboard, the jumbo remote, Sasuke's key case and wallet…everything actually exists in my house.**

**Part One**

* * *

Naruto sighed happily as he flipped a page in his book. He was currently sitting in what he called "the big chair" in his den with his back propped against one armof the chair while his legs dangled over the other. Miso lay on the floor between the chair and the ottoman, asleep, while her brother Ramen chewed away at a rubber squeak ball in front of the entertainment cabinet. Kyuubi suddenly jumped on to the arm of the chair next to Naruto's head, causing the man to flinch slightly in surprise. He grinned, however, when the cat began to rub his face against his owner's.

Both dogs suddenly lifted their heads and they jumped up from their spots, dashing to the side door. Naruto propped himself up by his elbow and turned around as best he could to see his boyfriend enter the kitchen, a plastic shopping bag in his hand. "Oh good, you're back." he said cheerfully, shutting his book closed and setting it down on the ottoman.

Sasuke paused in his steps. It was never good when Naruto said that immediately when he came home. He turned around to exit through the door he came in.

"Hey, hey, hey!" the blond cried out. "Get back here, bastard!"

Sasuke chuckled and turned back around, closing the door behind him. "What's up?" he asked casually as he went to his leather box and deposited his key case and wallet.

"The cold water handle on the kitchen sink is leaking again. And I think there's something wrong with the washing machine…"

Sasuke set the plastic bag on the counter and removed the wine bottle from it, setting it on its side inside the refrigerator. "What would you say is wrong with it?" he called as he crumpled up the bag and shoved it into a bin inside the pantry where they collected plastic grocery bags.

"Um…well I went in there earlier to put the towels into the dryer and there was water all over the floor." Naruto responded; his voice was muffled due to him burying his face into the arm of the chair.

The Uchiha heard him loud and clear. "Goddamn it!" he hissed, rushing into the den to get to the hallway where the laundry room was located. A few more choice words flew from his mouth as he examined the room.

"Aren't you glad that the floor in there is lower than the rest of the house?" Naruto called out and started laughing.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. He returned to the den only to walk past his boyfriend and to the landing of the stairs. When he got there, however, he paused and looked up the stairwell. "Naruto, why is the vacuum cleaner out?"

"Oh, I started vacuuming the stairs like you asked me to, but then I suddenly felt dizzy and just stopped." Naruto picked up his book again.

"I asked you to do that three weeks ago." Sasuke muttered. He sighed once again and wiped his hands over his face. Having forgotten why he was heading upstairs in the first place, he stepped off the landing and went back into the den. He gazed at his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. "Have you done _anything_ today?"

The blond-haired man held the opened book to his chest and hummed as he thought. "No…not really. I've been feeling rather lethargic lately."

"That's unusual for you. Are you coming down with something?" Sasuke was at Naruto's side in an instant, sitting on the ottoman as he pressed his hand against the other's forehead. He frowned deeply. "You're hot."

Naruto grinned stupidly. "Why thank you. So are you."

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched, not in the mood to joke around. "Seriously, dobe. You feel very warm. I'll go get the thermometer." He disappeared for a moment and returned with the thermometer in his hand. "Open your mouth." he commanded. He groaned in the back of his throat when he was ignored, Naruto lifting the book up and sticking his face in it. "Naruto, this isn't a rectal thermometer, but I can sure as hell make it one."

That got Naruto's attention. He practically flung the book across the room and opened his mouth to accept the thermometer. He held it under his tongue, glaring at Sasuke for three minutes before opening his mouth again to let the other man retrieve it. He watched Sasuke's usually stoic expression morph into one of panic and concern as he read the results on the item.

"Naruto…" he muttered softly. "This says your temperature is 106 F◦! We have to get you to a hospital!"

"What?" Naruto sang out, obviously not taking the situation seriously. "No way. I feel fine." To prove his point, he got on the floor and began to do pushups easily, his breathing remaining even. "See?" he asked as he stood up and wiped his hands on his cargo shorts. "I'm sure you're just misreading it or something."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stood up, gripping his boyfriend's forearms. "I'm taking you to the hospital, Naruto. End of conversation."

"No!" Naruto cried, trying to yank himself free of the other man but to no avail.

Sasuke pulled Naruto forward so that he was looking directly down into the other's face. "Stop being so immature! This is for your own health and I will drag you there, kicking and screaming, whether you like it or not."

At that moment, Sasuke's cell phone began to ring and the Uchiha reached into his back pocket to retrieve it. He looked at the screen to see that it was Itachi and decided to take the call. His brother never called for idle talk so it had to be of some importance. "What is it, Itachi? I'm kind of busy right now." Sasuke spoke through gritted teeth.

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting your love making?"_ his brother asked in a highly amused tone.

"No, you pervert. I'm trying to get Naruto to go to the hospital." He stared down at Naruto incredulously as the blond began to bite his arm in attempt to make him let go. Too bad for Naruto that Sasuke barely felt it.

"_Did something happen?" _Itachi inquired quickly with sudden urgency, catching Sasuke off guard. The fear that his little brother would, by accident of course, injure his lover ran through Itachi's mind constantly.

Sasuke shook his boyfriend slightly, trying to make him stop the childish antics. "He has a fever of 106. He claims he's fine and he seems to be too, but I still want him to be checked out."

There was a shuffling of papers on the other line before Itachi spoke. _"Sasuke, listen carefully. I did some research on Naruto-kun."_

"What?" Sasuke snapped, turning his head to the side to glare at the floor in substitution of Itachi.

"_You two have been very serious for two years now. I wanted to know more about him. I'm sure he's told you that he's an orphan?"_

"Yes…" Sasuke replied hesitantly.

"_Well I found out who his birth parents were."_

Sasuke stilled and let go of his boyfriend. He didn't bother chasing after Naruto when he ran to the master bedroom and slammed the door shut. "I don't know if you should be telling me this."

"_That's too bad, because you have to know. His mother was Uzumaki Kushina and his father was Namikaze Minato. You do know what this means, don't you?"_

Sasuke closed his eyes and placed his index finger and thumb on his temples as he thought. He'd definitely heard the man's name before somewhere. Finally, it hit him. "No…" he gasped.

"_That's right."_

"But…their kid was announced dead at the scene!" he said loudly, trying to find some reasoning behind the new realization.

"_The child was _presumed _dead, Sasuke. They never found the body." _Itachi spoke slowly as though he were talking to a small child. _"Didn't you mention once that Naruto had a tattoo on his stomach that randomly appeared and disappeared from time to time?"_

"Yeah, whenever he gets…a fever…" Sasuke looked over at the bedroom door in concern. "If Naruto _is_ that child, then I've been…"

"_Screwing with an atomic bomb, yes. But not to worry, little brother; Naruto has no memory of his past, so he shouldn't be any trouble. Obviously his 'abilities' haven't woken up yet and they might never wake up." _A knock sounded in the background of the other line. _"Sasuke, I have to go for now. We need to discuss this further later. Goodbye."_ With that, the line clicked.

Sasuke continued to hold the phone to his ear despite the fact that his brother had hung up. "Naruto…" he muttered softly.

* * *

Jiraiya looked at the younger Uchiha suspiciously and removed the expensive looking pipe from his mouth. "How did you know to come to me about this?"

"You were the one who found their bodies, weren't you?" Sasuke asked in a professional tone despite the fact that he was rather distracted at the moment. He currently had Naruto in a dream-like state back at home and had to stay concentrated on what the dobe was fantasizing about (which of course was sex) so that Naruto didn't wake up.

Naruto had still been freaking out about being forced to go the hospital, which Sasuke had eventually dragged him to. The doctor they saw declared Naruto to be fine, but wanted to keep him over night to monitor his high temperature. Naruto, of course, refused and Sasuke had given in to the blond and brought him home. However, once there, the younger man began throwing a tantrum and threatened to run away (like a child), which resulted in Sasuke knocking him out with his ability. It would have been easier to simply erase the other's memory, but after the last time, Naruto had made Sasuke promise to never do it again.

Jiraiya waved his pipe towards Sasuke. "What's with the sunglasses? We're inside you know."

"I need to keep them on. I've been agitated by bright lights a lot lately." he lied. He needed them to hide his red eyes. "I need you to tell me everything you know about the experiment that Naruto and his parents were involved in."

The police chief leaned back and took a puff from his pipe. "That's classified information." He stated, smirking in glory of his higher authority.

Sasuke sighed and leaned forward in his seat. "Listen…you have known Naruto since he was an infant. You are the one who saved him, aren't you? I mean, his dad was your apprentice when you were-"

"Don't go there." Jiraiya snapped. He exhaled deeply and rubbed at his temples with the knuckles of his index fingers. "I don't trust you Uchihas. Y'all have always had a suspicious lineage. Bribing officers and what not…you'd think you were a mafia." He took another puff and sighed. "Why are you so concerned with Naruto's past suddenly?"

"I think the experiment is going into effect." Sasuke stated bluntly.

Jiraiya sat up straight. "Rasengan?"

"The spiral tattoo has shown up on his stomach. He has a high fever at the moment, but he's moving around and acting normal." Sasuke informed the older man calmly, knowing that now he was going to get the information he wanted.

"Where is he now?" Jiraiya asked quickly.

"At home. Asleep."

The old man leaned back and grumbled something under his breath. Finally, he said, "Okay, listen carefully…twenty-three years ago, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were working on a breakthrough drug that was supposed to be the cure to all cancers. Or any disease really. Since they were ashamed of the baby they had to have in secrecy, they tested the drug on him. What they didn't know was that this drug surpassed that of all humankind. They had turned their only son into an _anti-human_. You see, the base of the drug was blood, but a special kind of blood; the blood from one Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke's breath hitched. "An Uchiha…?" he whispered to himself.

Jiraiya hadn't heard him and continued speaking. "In the end, Naruto, being just a baby, had no control over his newfound abilities whatsoever and destroyed his parents…tearing them limb from limb with some abnormal energy. It took many underground drugs that have never been released to the public to put him out. We even had to use a tranquilizer used on elephants. I can't tell you much more…I meant it when I said that it was classified information. If Naruto learns about his powers, we could be in trouble. I don't even think that Sharingan guy can handle him."

Sasuke looked off to the side for a minute before sighing in defeat. "Look, Jiraiya, I appreciate that you have told me this. In return, I would like to tell you something…something that might give you a peace of mind about Naruto."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at this and leaned forward, listening intently.

"I _am_ Sharingan." Sasuke said quietly, removing his sunglasses to stare at the other man with his red eyes. "And I assure you that I can keep Naruto in check no matter what."

The white-haired man gaped at him, a gurgled, croaking noise coming from his throat as he tried to find the words to say.

However, Sasuke didn't let him say anymore and he put his glasses back on and stood up. "I'll keep in touch about Naruto's condition. Call me when you have more information to give me. Oh…and if you tell anyone my secret identity, I will have you locked away." He exited the police chief's office, not making eye contact with any of the officers that stared at him as he walked by and out of the police station.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the armchair, his arms folded across his chest, and watched Naruto intensely as the blond-haired man played around on the floor with the puppies. Kyuubi was curled up on the back of the chair, his tail batting Sasuke in the back of the head every few seconds.

Naruto squealed in delight like a small child when Miso shook her head violently, successfully ripping the rag bone right out of his grip. "What a strong girl you are!" he cooed and then laughed when the dog pushed the toy back at him, wanting another round of tug-a-war. Naruto grabbed the other end of the bone with one hand as he turned around to look at Ramen who had a tennis ball in his mouth. Naruto took the ball and threw it towards front door, watching as Ramen scuttled after it.

It was moments like this, when the two of them were settled down quietly (as quietly as they could be with Naruto), that Sasuke really cherished. He couldn't see himself finding this kind of happiness with someone other than Naruto. It was impossible to him. The only thing that was impossible to a superhuman.

"_10-79…"_

Sasuke closed his eyes and groaned in annoyance. He stood up slowly and walked over to Naruto. "I have to go real quick, dobe." He knelt down on one knee and kissed Naruto on the top of his head.

The blond smiled up at him knowingly. "Go save the day, teme."

Sasuke nodded before disappearing from right in front of his boyfriend.

* * *

"What's going on?" Sharingan asked quickly, appearing next to Jiraiya and causing the old man to do a double take before realizing it was him.

"Sa-ah...uh…Sharingan! How do you always know where to go? Are you hacking our radios?" Jiraiya asked in an accusing tone.

Red eyes rolled in annoyance. "Yeah, let me tell you…now what's going on? I heard something about a bomb threat?" He looked up at the building they were standing in front of, the First Bank of Konoha.

"Yeah." Jiraiya said, his voice was rather calm despite the situation, but then again, he had to be if he wanted to be good at his job. "Some lunatic is in there with some homemade bomb…keeping everyone hostage. He's holding it, so we can't get to him with the bomb squad. You up for it?"

Sharingan adjusted the mask on his face. "Do I have a choice, really?"

Jiraiya watched as the younger man walked casually to the front doors of the bank. "Don't rip the door off this time…" Jiraiya muttered to himself. He sighed in relief when Sasuke opened both doors normally and walked through. "Binoculars." Jiraiya commanded, holding his hand out to the officer next to him. He was handed the requested item and he peered through them to watch what the superhero was up to in there while remaining behind the police cruiser.

His mouth fell open as Sharingan literally smacked the man with the bomb over the head and ripped the explosive device from his hands. He pointed to the door in a commanding way and the bomb man ran outside where three police officers grabbed him immediately. Everyone that was inside the bank came running out right after him.

"I have to admit…" Jiraiya mumbled to himself. "The guy works fast. He got that done a lot quicker than we ever could have." He continued to watch through the binoculars and frowned. "What's he just standing there for? He's not trying to disarm the bomb himself is he?"

Red eyes gazed down at the beeping contraption in his hands. The numbers were already in the single digits. Sighing to himself in aggravation, Sharingan pushed the bomb against his stomach and curled his body up into a ball.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, startling the two puppies around him. The dogs ran to the kitchen, thinking that Naruto had called out the others name in meaning that he was home. Tears began to fall from Naruto's eyes uncontrollably and he hugged himself tightly. "Wha…what's going on? I feel like my body's going to split open…" he spoke through chattering teeth. He tried to stand up, but his legs were too wobbly. "Sasuke…"

* * *

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you can't go in there!"

Jiraiya gritted his teeth and grabbed the ANBU member by his collar. "You listen here, young man! I am the police chief of Konoha and you will step aside and let me through! I need to get to him!"

"I'm sorry, but we don't know if there'll be an after blast or - hey!"

Jiraiya shoved the man to the side and ran into the bank. "Sasuke!" he immediately spotted the man's body on the floor; the ground around him was pitch black from the explosion. _'How is his body still intact?' _He knelt down next to the raven-haired man and saw that he was breathing sharply through gritted teeth.

"That…stung…" Sasuke admitted aloud. He sat up slowly, his mask breaking to pieces and falling off when he moved, revealing his face to the other. "Jiraiya…I need your coat."

The white-haired man stared at him for a moment, shocked that he was moving, before taking off the long overcoat he had on and draping it over Sasuke's head. "We should get you looked at…"

"I'm fine." Sasuke said quietly.

Jiraiya assisted him as he stood up; ignoring the other officers as they came running in. "You don't look okay…"

The covered head turned in his direction, indicating that Sasuke was looking at him. "It's strange…right before that bomb went off, I could have sworn I heard Naruto call my name."

Jiraiya looked down at him in empathy. "It's called a near death experience."

"Please…" Sasuke chuckled in spite of himself. "A bomb like that can't bring me anywhere close to death. Maybe deaf, but not death. I need to get going…" With that, Sasuke disappeared.

"Oh, sure, keep the jacket. Not like I ever use it or anything." Jiraiya mumbled to himself in annoyance.

* * *

Sasuke stared blankly at the den from the kitchen where the puppies were cowering under the table. The couch had literally been split in half with the stuffing pulled out and thrown everywhere. The big chair was tipped over on its back, the bamboo blinds looked as though a giant cat had used them as a scratching post. There were even claw marks on the wall.

"…Naruto…?" Sasuke called out cautiously.

"_What_!" A loud shout came from the bedroom.

Sasuke walked slowly to where the voice had come from and paused in the doorway of the bedroom. There was Naruto, in nothing but his shorts, bent over in a somewhat submissive position on the bed with his arms above his head and his ass in the air. "Naruto…what happened?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the difference of temperature in the bedroom compared to the rest of the house. It was smoldering hot.

"Like hell if I know, bastard!" Naruto shouted back.

The Uchiha glared at his boyfriend. His voice was very different all of a sudden…much deeper than usual.

"One minute I'm crying and the next I'm screaming…" Naruto's voice slowly returned to normal and he collapsed on his side on the bed. "I'm sorry, Sasuke…" he whimpered.

The room gradually returned to the same temperature as the rest of the house, giving Sasuke a sense of security and relief. "What happened?"

Naruto sat up slightly, supporting his body with his arms and stared at his boyfriend. "I…don't know. You smell like fireworks…"

"I was playing with some." Sasuke muttered. He walked over to the bed and looked Naruto over. The tattoo wasn't there. He felt the blond's forehead and found that his body temperature was normal. "Are you okay?"

"I should be the one asking that." Naruto muttered and sat up. He glared at his boyfriend as he sat up. "You were reckless tonight; I just know it."

"Oh?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and leaned towards Naruto in a challenging manner. "What makes you say that?"

Naruto didn't back down. For some reason, the thought of Sasuke being a hundred times stronger than him didn't intimidate him one bit at the moment. "I_ felt_ it, teme." he growled. "I could just tell…something happened. My body began shaking and I was crying…I _sensed_ that something happened to you." He sighed softly when Sasuke wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a strong embrace. "I was so scared…" he muttered. "What happened? Please don't hide anything from me."

Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed circles on Naruto's back. "I don't want to hide anything from you, Naruto. However, I don't want to worry you. Just let me do my job."

Naruto pulled away and looked at him incredulously. "Seriously? You saying that _makes_ me worry! I want to know what you're up against!" He punched at the other man's shoulder, smirking in triumph when it actually caused Sasuke to flinch for once.

Obsidian eyes widened. Naruto had never been able to affect him with a hit like that. Before he could say anything, the dogs suddenly scurried into the room and jumped onto the bed. They paused and stared at Naruto uncertainly, but when the blond smiled at them, they wagged their tails and jumped up on him. Sasuke watched as the animals left red scratches on Naruto's tan skin in their excitement as they licked his face. "Naruto...the living room..."

Naruto stiffened and he pushed the dogs back as best as he could so that he could look at Sasuke. "I...I'm sorry. I'll fix it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I doubt you can _fix_ the couch and blinds. We'll just have to buy new ones." He sighed and thought about the large claw marks. Naruto's nails were always cut short because he tended to claw at Sasuke's back during sex sometimes (it didn't hurt the Uchiha one bit, but the dobe was just considerate like that). So the marks on the wall couldn't have possibly been him, right? It didn't matter at the moment. He was tired and he didn't want to think about anything at the moment other than pleasing his boyfriend in any way possible.

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the home office and looked around the den. No one was there, not even the animals. Looking past the new couch they had bought a few days ago, he saw Sasuke standing in the backyard with his back to the windows. Naruto quickly walked into the kitchen to open the backdoor and he stepped out, closing it behind him. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and smiled briefly at Naruto before returning his attention to Miso and Ramen who were running back to him, a tennis ball in Ramen's mouth. He bent down and took the ball from the dogs mouth, throwing out into the yard and both dogs rushing after it. "Only you would wear blue jeans in this heat, teme." Naruto scoffed as he walked over to the Uchiha.

"I don't like wearing shorts." Sasuke muttered before taking a bite out of the green apple in his right hand.

Naruto plucked at the man's black t-shirt. "You're going to die of heat stroke."

"Hn." The dogs returned with the ball, Miso being the one with it this time, and Sasuke threw it back out into the yard. "Have you finished with your gay incest porno?"

"It's not a porno, bastard!" Naruto defended his literature quickly. "It's simply two brothers who experimented with each other when they were younger and-"

"And revel over their times together before killing each other to gain the throne. Yes, I know. But it's still two men who did the nasty, which you described in graphic detail. And they're brothers, which makes it gay incest porn."

Naruto glared at him and turned to leave, but a hand caught his arm and pulled him back against a well built chest. "Let go." he growled.

"No. I'm sorry, dobe. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If you want, I can help _inspire_ you with some of the sex scenes." Sasuke smirked and buried his face in blond locks.

"I don't want your help with that!" Naruto whined, immediately noticing the hand that was snaking down his front towards the top of his cargo shorts. The hand froze and Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke who was staring off into space, his lips slightly parted. He recognized this; ever since he found out about Sasuke's powers he noticed Sasuke would get like this when he was listening to something such as police radio. "Do you have to go?" He felt Sasuke tense and that caused his body to tense up as well. Was it something hazardous?

"I might be home late tonight, Naruto..." Sasuke said, pulling away. He placed his apple in Naruto's hand and smiled softly at the blond. Naruto began to shake and his hold on the apple tightened, crushing it into a juicy mess. Sasuke gasped inaudibly and his eyes widened. "Dobe?"

"You're going off to do something really dangerous again, aren't you?" Naruto asked in a deeper voice than normal.

"N-no...just a...stakeout." Sasuke said, unsure of what was happening with the other man.

"Sasuke, I can tell! I feel it when you're in trouble! And it makes me go crazy!" As Naruto yelled at him, his eyes diverted into bright red orange orbs and his nails extended into pointed claws.

"Naruto...?" Sasuke took a step back when he felt heat begin to radiate off Naruto's body.

"You always go off into life threatening situations and I'm left at home to wonder if you'll come home alive!"

"Naruto, the neighbors will hear you..." Sasuke muttered.

"So what! Since when do you care about anyone else?" His voice didn't even hold any hint of Naruto's now. It was like some other person was speaking for him.

Sasuke narrowed his eye. "Don't make me put you out, Naruto." he hissed and moved towards that raging man. He was met with a scratch against his chest, his shirt now torn in four steaks, but his skin unmarred. He grit his teeth and reached a hand toward Naruto's head in attempt to put him in a deep sleep, but Naruto knocked his hand away and jumped up, somehow landing on the roof of the first story part of their house. Sasuke stared at him incredulously. Was this it? The power Naruto obtained from the experiment?

"I'm sick of you always hiding things from me!" Naruto turned on his feet and easily ran up the slanted roof and leapt to their next-door neighbor's roof.

"Shit..." Sasuke ran around the part of the house that jutted into the backyard so that he could see what Naruto was doing, but the blond was gone. "Shit!"

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha inwardly groaned. He knew that voice all too well and it was the last person he wanted to see right now. He had to get Naruto. He turned and glared at his brother who was jumping down from the roof of the carport. "I'm a little busy, Itachi."

"I saw everything. Where is he heading?" Itachi asked with a sense of urgency that Sasuke had never seen before in his older brother.

"I...he..." Sasuke tried to slow his thoughts down so that he could figure out where Naruto would go in such an angry rage. Rage...the place where he and Naruto had their very first fight as a couple. Naruto had been so angry... Sasuke gasped softly and stared at his brother with concerned eyes. "The Valley of End."

Itachi seemed to grasp the gravity of the situation almost immediately. He was the first to set off towards their destination, Sasuke right behind them. They were running at such a blinding speed that anyone they passed were almost forced back by the wind.

"Why is he acting like this? What triggered it?" Sasuke asked as they moved to the tops of buildings to avoid a crowd of people ahead of them.

"Your bond with him is strong, Sasuke. Unlike any bond ever to exist perhaps. Naruto can feel when you're in dangerous situations. He doesn't care that you can't get hurt; he feels panicked. And panic triggers the chemicals in his body that cause him to become...this." Itachi halted and waved his hand out over the deep valley before them. Behind the waterfall that was located between two large statues of the first and second hokages, an orange glow emitted through the water. Itachi took a step forward, but his younger brother stopped him. He turned and looked at Sasuke for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "You can't do this on your own. You're too weak, and I mean that as in your weak to him because he's your most precious person. You won't be able to hurt him."

Sasuke glared at his brother. "I can handle him; just give me a chance."

Itachi gazed into his brother's eyes for some time, reading the determination there. "Fine." he finally agreed and yanked his arm out of Sasuke's grasp. "Ten minutes and if he's still like that, I'm coming in."

"Then I'll be sure to finish this in five." Sasuke disappeared from in front of his brother and landed on a rock that protruded from the water in front of the waterfall. He examined the area around him, planning out places to run to for a fight or to simply hide. He inhaled deeply and stared at the rushing water. "Naruto…"

"In here, Sasuke." Naruto's voice echoed from the cavern behind the wall of water. It was his regular voice and he sounded happy.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction and hope flared in his chest. Maybe he wouldn't have to do anything drastic. Naruto must have changed back by himself. Without any hesitation, Sasuke leaped from the stone he was standing on to the downwards rushing water, only to be immediately slammed into a wall with a punch to the left side of his face. It hurt a lot more than it usually would have. "Tch," Sasuke ran his tongue over his teeth, making sure they were all there before turning and looking at rather unfamiliar looking Naruto.

His blond hair was bristled and his usually thin whisker scars were more prominent. An orange aura flared around him, his deep red orange eyes wide and angry. He opened his mouth, revealing that his canine teeth had lengthened. He flashed a feral smile at Sasuke. "How nice of you to join us, Sasuke," Naruto's voice was back to the deep one from before.

"You…you're not Naruto." Sasuke grumbled, annoyed that he had fallen for that trick.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" Naruto's regular voice said and then chuckled. "I am Naruto!"

Sasuke glared at the monster before him. "Tell me what's going on."

"Well you're no fun." His voice was deep and rumbling again. "Don't you want to play first?" He was answered with a fist to his gut, which sent him flying back into the wall opposite of Sasuke. A loud crack emitted from his body and he began to laugh. "Heh, careful _Sasu-chan_. I am Naruto too. A different side of him. And this is our body, we share it."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, but didn't have time to be annoyed when a flaming orange fist headed his way. He dodged out of the way, exiting the limited space of the cavern behind the waterfall. He could hear the wall where he had been shatter from the impact. The beast came after him almost immediately and he found himself having to constantly jump from place to place to stay on top of the water. He twisted his body to dodge a kick and was about to return it with a punch to the evil Naruto's face when the orange aura suddenly disappeared and blue eyes stared at him in panic.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke gasped and faltered for a moment and then was shot backwards by a kick to the stomach. He skidded over the surface of the water, landing in the shallow end by the shore.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" The orange aura returned to surrounding the guffawing man. He cried out in alarm when suddenly a flock of crows flapped around him, pecking at him and squawking loudly. He swatted at them helplessly, and then he was flying backwards and slamming into a rocky wall. He glared at Sasuke and then at the multitude of birds which gathered together and formed together into Uchiha Itachi. A wicked grin stretched his lips across his face. "Have you forgotten, Sasuke?" he laughed darkly. "I _am_ Naruto! While I can tolerate the pain, our body can't handle such treatment. _We're only human_."

Itachi jutted his arm out when Sasuke lurched forward. "You keep referring to yourself as 'we' yet you claim to be Naruto. Care to clarify?"

Sasuke honestly didn't care at the moment. He was being threatened with his boyfriend's body! How could Itachi just stand there and chitchat with him? Oh yeah, because Itachi is a heartless prick.

"There's Naruto and there's me, Naruto. Naruto sleeps within me now as I have all these years. We are one person, one body, but two minds." His red orange eyes flickered with amusement as he got up from the rubble that had been created on impact.

"Interesting, but still unclear. Two minds? Like a split personality?"

"Itachi…" Sasuke hissed.

"Be patient little brother. When I give the signal, use your Sharingan to capture his mind and finish this there. That way Naruto's body won't be harmed." Itachi's voice was possibly quieter than a whisper, but Sasuke heard him clearly.

The evil Naruto let out a low, rumbling laugh. "Split personalities indeed!" He laughed some more. "You could call it that. I was put in him to be his opposite. To produce this power. But I've never been given a chance."

"He's in there." Itachi muttered unrelated to what the blond had said.

"What?" Sasuke said, distractedly.

"Your lover is in there." The older Uchiha's voice said mockingly. "Wait until – Sasuke!" But his younger brother was already in front of the orange glowing boy.

"Sharingan!"

* * *

It was a warm day, very unusual for late November, and a pleasant, cool breeze was in action. Naruto, unfortunately, had no time to sit back and enjoy the wonderful weather. He rushed down the steps to the train that was docked, loading passengers. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Naruto cussed as he slid his card through the reader and shoved his way through the bars to get to the platform. "Wait!" he cried to no one in particular, but more like the subway. The doors began to close and he reached his arm through the opening, only to have it pulled on and he collided into another body, the doors shutting behind him.

"Dobe…"

Naruto looked up into dark eyes and shuddered. He glanced to his right to see that it was this man who had yanked him in. "Um…" The man let go of his arm. "Thanks!" he grinned. The man before him was absolutely gorgeous. His raven hair and midnight eyes contrasted beautifully with his pale skin and – whoa, whoa, whoa! Was Naruto checking out a dude? A DUDE? Uzumaki Naruto was straight, everyone! Straighter than the straightest line in the world. "Oh ho ho, sneaky bastard…" he muttered to himself, unaware of the odd look the raven-haired man shot at him. He was speaking under his breath, so there was no way anyone could hear what he was saying. "No doubt this guy's turned millions of straight men gay."

The subway came to a stop and some of the other passengers began to exit. "Whoa, hey!" Naruto cried when a sea of bodies pushed him towards the door. This definitely wasn't his stop and if he was forced out here another train wouldn't be heading towards his office for another two hours. "Wait – excuse me!" He shouted desperately, shoving against the people who were persistent on getting off the train. Suddenly, Naruto felt someone grab the back of his shirt and yank him forcefully back and making him bump and smack against the other passengers.

"You're a real idiot. Have you ever been on a train before? Never stand by the door if it's not your stop." The same man from earlier scolded him. He huffed and released the blond with a slight push.

Naruto would have normally snapped back at being spoken to like that, but he was more grateful than anything and how could he not stare at the guy in awe. "Thanks again bastard." Oh well, the name had slipped anyway.

To his surprise, the man smiled at this rather than getting angry.

The train started moving again and Naruto quickly grabbed onto the handle above his head to keep from toppling over with the movement. The raven-haired man was sitting in the seat next to him, staring off to the side. After catching his balance, Naruto let go of the handle and took out his phone, texting his friend Sakura-chan that he was running late. She replied almost instantly, using all caps and many exclamation points telling him to get to the office NOW! Naruto groaned deep in his throat, about to return his phone to his pocket when he lifted his eyes and stared at the wonderful side profile of the raven-haired man. Gnawing on his bottom lip, Naruto looked around and saw that no one was sitting near them. He decided to try and sneak a quick shot of the stranger who saved his ass on the subway twice already. Sakura appreciated good looking men like fine chocolate and he would definitely get off easy to provide this to her. He lifted his phone in the air above his head as if looking to get a signal and then he brought it down quickly and snapped a shot. He pulled the phone closer to his face to examine the picture and he felt his breathing cease when he saw that in the picture, the man was looking straight at the camera with a smirk on his face. He looked past his phone to see the picture on his phone in the flesh, still smirking at him. Heat prickled the back of his neck and then fanned over his face. He could _feel_ how red he was.

Before he could sputter out an apology, the train came to a halt and he fell forward onto the other man, and, to his utter horror, found them with their lips crushed together. He pushed off the other, bracing himself up by the raven's broad shoulders. There was no way that just happened. Damn, but it did. "I'm _sooooo_ sorry…" Naruto breathed, face hot with embarrassment.

"What's your name?" the pale man asked suddenly, his voice dripping with amusement.

If possible, Naruto flushed deeper. "N-Naruto…" he stammered.

The raven smirked wider. "Nice to meet you _N-Naruto_. I'm Sasuke."

"Okay, no way," Naruto steadied himself completely and turned his back to Sasuke. "That did not just happen."

"Hm?"

The blond stiffened when he felt the heat of the other behind him, indicating that he had stood up from his seat. "W-we did not just introduce ourselves after such a stupid and embarrassing accident."

"Accident?" Sasuke repeated. "I don't believe that was an accident."

Naruto spun around, regretting in doing so because he was met face to face with Sasuke. He became very self-conscious and looked at Sasuke's left shoulder rather than his eyes. "Of course it was an accident! Why wouldn't it be…?"

"Well, let's put it this way. Was taking a picture of me with your phone an accident?" Naruto cussed under his breath when Sasuke leaned in to whisper in his ear. "And you're wrong about me always turning straight men gay. You're the first."

Blue eyes widened and he sputtered incomprehensible words. There was no fucking way he was a homosexual now just because he _ACCIDENTLY _kissed another man. Absolutely not…

* * *

"Never in a million years…" Naruto mumbled, his eyes fluttering open. He gasped and sat up quickly, examining his surroundings, but only seeing darkness. "Am I still in a dream?" he inquired to himself, standing up. Yes, ha had dreamed of his first encounter with Sasuke on the subway and obviously had yet to wake up from it.

"…to…"

The blond spun around in response to the sound, but still couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a flash of Sasuke's face was in front of him and his senses were over taken. He could smell water, hear and feel wind rushing past him. "Sasuke!" he called.

His lover looked at him in utter shock, his fist raised and ready to attack. "Naruto?"

Suddenly it went dark. "No! Sasuke?" he cried out and began to run forward as if to chase after his boyfriend. Moments passed before he finally ran into something. He stared in alarm as Sharingan stood there with his back to Naruto. "Sasuke?" he said weakly.

The other man seemed to stiffen and spun around to look at Naruto. Suddenly, Sasuke removed his wolf mask to reveal his face and threw the mask off to the side. He pulled Naruto into a tight hug, inhaling his boyfriend's scent greedily. "Naruto…thank god…"

"Sasuke…air supply…depleting…" Naruto gasped out as he felt his innards being compressed together. "Sasuke!"

The Uchiha lessened his hold and stared down at the blond. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm fine, I think. Just…where the hell am I?"

Sasuke looked around himself, refusing to let go of Naruto as he did so. "We're in the recesses of your subconscious." The darkness and silence around them was eerie. He never once thought that a place like this could exist within his bubbly lover. He returned his attention to Naruto. "I was so scared…that you would be stuck in here."

"Stuck? Am I unconscious?" Naruto asked in panic.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "Sort of…" He shook his head and pressed his lips against Naruto's desperately. Naruto went limp in his arms and Sasuke pulled back. "Naruto…?" Someone doesn't just pass out in their own subconscious. Naruto was either seeing outside of his body now or simply remembering something. Nonetheless, Sasuke gripped tan hands in his own and squeezed them reassuringly. "I'll be here when you come back…"

"Promise?" Naruto looked at the other man with unadulterated love.

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "_Yes_, Naruto, now _go_." They were in a situation that many couples found themselves in from time to time. Though, they weren't a couple exactly. It was in a moment of pure lust and need that got them to this point where Sasuke now sat naked in Naruto's queen-sized bed, covering his lower half with an ungodly orange comforter.

Naruto stood there, leaning forward and then back as if he were debating whether to leave or to jump back on the bed. But he had to! No, no, look at that man in his bed! What happens if Sasuke gets called away by something? This chance will be wasted. Maybe not. Obviously Sasuke wanted to do this. If-

"Naruto! Go buy some fucking condoms and lube!" Sasuke shouted and the blond squeaked and ran out of the bedroom. "Jeezus Christ, what a fucking weirdo." The Uchiha rolled his eyes and threw the covers off his body. At this point, Naruto probably thought that he was topping, but boy was he mistaking. He got out of the bed and decided to examine the room where he was about to take such a nice piece of - he opened a drawer on the dresser and sighed - idiot. He picked up the box of condoms and shook it, hearing that there were only a few left in there.

"_10-57! 10-53! Need back up at Fourth Street mini mart immediately! 10-29f, 10-54!"_

Sasuke flinched. No…not now. Not when he was about to…wait, Fourth Street mini mart? Why did that sound so familiar? Sasuke pressed his lips together in a tight line as he thought, making them pop when realization hit him. Naruto's apartment was on Fourth Street! The dobe was there at this moment, getting them fucking condoms! "Fuck!" Sasuke exasperated before running out of the bedroom.

* * *

**Okay, so that's the first part of the sequel to "Everyone Has a Secret". Second part will be up whenever…can't make any promises. Please remember to check out the webcomic! **

**Karma: Queen of the Dead**

**karmaqueenofthedead(dot)smackjeeves(dot)com**


	2. Part Two Final Part

**Everlasting Bond**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**AN:Does anyone even remember this story anymore?**

* * *

**Part Two (Final Part)**

"Mommy, I'm scared." The small girl said in a small voice as she clung to the front of her mother's butter cream yellow blouse so tightly that her little scabbed knuckles from a rough play date in the park were turning white.

"Shh, it'll be okay sweetie." Her mother whispered to her, looking ahead in fear of their captor coming around the corner at any minute. "We'll get out of here soon." She began stroking her daughter's long, shiny strawberry blonde hair.

Naruto's eyes met the woman's and they shared a brief moment of understanding. The Konoha Police Department wasn't very good at handling these sorts of things (these sort of things being a robbery involving hostages); they mostly relied on the ANBU, a sort of National Guard or SWAT team, which had a reputation of always taking its dear sweet time to get to the scene. This was not going to end well if someone didn't do something soon.

Naruto nodded to the woman and then quietly got up from where he sat on the polished linoleum floor. "I'll distract him. Try to get out of here if you can." He smiled when the woman looked at him with wide eyes, but she nodded numbly nonetheless. He crept down the aisle and looked around the corner to the right.

"Hey!"

Naruto gasped and looked to the left to see the gunman who was holding him, the woman and her daughter, and the cashier hostage in the convenience store. He rapidly ducked behind the shelf just at the man fired his gun at him. "Go, go, go!" He placed himself directly behind the woman as she stood up, picking her daughter up with her. He grabbed her by her shoulders, keeping himself between her and the gunman, and veered her to the left when the man fired again, hitting the shelf filled with various brands of lotions and shampoos. Guiding the woman to the front of the store, he shoved her towards the entrance, though came to a halt when someone suddenly crashed through one of the large windows before them, showering glass in every direction.

The person stood from the crouching position they had landed in and stared down at Naruto.

Naruto's mouth fell open as he examined the man's odd attire that consisted of a big, open white shirt, a mask and…a skirt? No, it was some kind of kimono thing with pants.

Just then, the gunman came around the corner of the aisle and shot at them. The masked man shoved Naruto and the woman holding her daughter behind him, taking the bullet, but seemingly unaffected by it.

'_Maybe it missed…?' _Naruto wondered.

"Take them outside." The masked man commanded before running off after the perpetrator.

Naruto opened the door and guided the woman outside into the parking lot where she was immediately assisted by two police officers.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice called out and the blond turned to look at Jiraiya, the very officer who found him as a baby and set him up in a home to live in with a gay couple, which would probably explain why he, Naruto, had a man waiting for him in his bed at this very moment. It was in his upbringing. Reality dawned on Naruto and he mentally cursed to himself. Sasuke was at his house waiting for him! Or probably not; the guy had probably left by now since Naruto was taking so long.

A gunshot tore Naruto from his thoughts and he spun around just in time to see the gunman grab the cashier and press the gun to his head, causing the masked man to halt in his steps.

"Come any closer and I'll blast his brains out!" the man shouted, the chubby cashier letting out a whimper.

The masked man stood there, completely still as though abiding to the perpetrator's words.

'_Who the hell is he? And why isn't he doing anything to help him?' _"Che…" Without any further thinking, and ignoring he shouts Jiraiya made after him, Naruto ran back into the store, behind all the aisles so that he was at the back of the man and his hostage. He inhaled deeply; it was obvious that the masked man noticed him. "Hey!" Naruto shouted and successfully grabbed the man's attention.

The gunman spun around with the hostage and pointed the gun at Naruto immediately.

The masked man was behind him in an instant and twisted his arm with the gun until there was a loud, sickening crack. He looked at Naruto and, by the sound of his voice, the masked man was glaring at him. "Take this man outside and then _go home_." He growled, kicking the cashier towards Naruto.

"Wha-"

"GO!"

Naruto flinched and helped the older man leave the store where they were greeted by other officers.

"Naruto, that was really stupid!" Jiraiya yelled at him when Naruto was walked over to the police cars.

Naruto nodded absentmindedly and stepped away from the man. "That's really great, Jiraiya, but I have to get home. You see, I came here for condoms."

Jiraiya burst out laughing and gave Naruto two thumbs-up while his cheeks colored pink as he imagined what kind of gorgeous babe Naruto had waiting at home for him. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when the masked man came out of the convenience store, handing the gunman over to the police officers waiting but with handcuffs and batons in case he put up a struggle. "Ah, that Sharingan is something, don't you think Naruto?" Silence. "Naruto?" Jiraiya turned to see that the man was gone. He smirked and turned back to the scene in front of him only to find that Sharingan, the masked superhero, was already gone as well. "Ah, well, get him in the car, boys!" he instructed.

* * *

Naruto fumbled with his keys, shuffling them around in his hand till he found the one to his apartment, the key to either his happiness at the sight of Sasuke or the disappointment of the sight of an empty bed. Finally getting inside, he walked briskly down the hallway and stopped in the doorway of his bedroom. Empty (but at least Sasuke was nice enough to make the bed before he left). He sighed, disillusioned, and leaned his back against the threshold of the doorway, sliding down till his butt hit the wooden floor roughly. He rested his head against the wall and let his eyes slide shut, cursing himself inwardly for being such an idiot. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure he had condoms stashed away somewhere in his room.

The sound of the sliding door to his balcony opening caught his attention and he stood up and ran to the den in time to see Sasuke closing the door behind him.

The two met eyes and Sasuke smirked. "You seem relieved to see me. Were you worried that I had left?"

Naruto chuckled. "Kind of, yes. What were you doing out there?"

"Smoke." Sasuke said curtly and walked over to Naruto to stand before him challengingly. "You were taking so long, I lost…it."

Naruto couldn't keep himself from looking down at Sasuke's pants. "I'm sorry. You won't believe what happened at the convenience store." He sighed as he thought about the irritating man in the mask. He clearly didn't know how to save the day properly. Or how to be grateful for someone's help. He inhaled deeply at the thought of the weird man and furrowed his eyebrows. For someone who had been smoking, Sasuke didn't have the scent of cigarettes on him at all.

Naruto had no time to think about it any further when lips connected to his neck and he was guided backwards until he was pressed against the wall.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke said after a particularly long suck. "Why don't you tell me about it…" He began lightly nipping at the tan skin, leaving bright red marks.

"Mmmmmaybe later…" Naruto moaned as strong hands gripped at his hips and squeezed, forcing him up on his toes while Sasuke lowered his lips to Naruto's collarbone which was exposed thanks to his v-neck t-shirt.

"_-to…"_

"Hm?"

"_Naruto…"_

"Oh…yeah?"

"Naruto!"

Naruto jerked forward, gasping for air and feeling his face flush. Noticing he was back in the darkness with Sasuke holding him in his arms with a smirk on his face.

"You never did tell me what happened at the convenience store, you know." Sasuke said jokingly, pushing Naruto's bangs out of his face.

Naruto's face was burning with embarrassment. Of course Sasuke was watching his dream, because the Uchiha had no sense of privacy. "Well, you know, you distracted me and…wait. _You distracted me_." Naruto sat up and glared at his boyfriend. "Of course you didn't smell like cigarettes! You were saving me at the store!"

"You're not just figuring this out, are you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm just remembering it for the first time it seemssssnnnnggghhhh!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as the inner walls of Naruto's subconscious began to rumble loudly and the Naruto in his arms began to fade. "No, Naruto! Don't go!" Sasuke held onto the other man tighter and then tumbled forward, his arms hugging himself. "Naruto…?"

"_Sasuke, get out of there!" _Itachi's voice echoed through out the darkness.

Sasuke grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, he was greeted with the sight of Itachi receiving a punch to his chest, sending him flying, his body skidding across the water until it rolled to a stop in the shallow edge of the water that was surrounded by shimmering white rocks and pebbles. Sasuke looked back just in time to avoid a punch from the red-eyed Naruto. "Where's Naruto?" He yelled at the other man, positioning his arms in a defensive position. As Itachi always said, defense is the best offense and he could not afford to deal anymore blows to Naruto's body.

"I'm right here." The orange glowing man laughed, throwing a few punches at Sasuke and quickly becoming frustrated when they were all evaded. He smirked devilishly at the raven-haired man and suddenly punched himself in the jaw.

"HEY!" Sasuke screamed, running towards Naruto but coming to a halt when the blond placed sharpen nails over his own tan wrist.

"Ah-ah, Sasuke. You either fight me or I destroy this body."

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke shouted at him, his voice cracking. "Why do you want to fight me?"

"Because I have been lying dormant in this body for so long with this power and now I can finally use it against a worthy opponent, but you won't lay a hand on me! I will get my way-AH!" The red-eyed Naruto cried out in surprise when he was suddenly kicked in the head.

Sasuke glared at his brother. "Don't hurt him! That's Naruto's body!"

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke. There's only one way to get this done apparently." Itachi said calmly and stepped into the lake to walk to Naruto's body, but the orange aura suddenly shot up from the water and wrapped around his body. "Shit…" He hissed.

Sasuke moved to help him but he suddenly found himself constricted by a pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest from behind.

"You know, I could feel it every time you were inside Naruto. You know just the right places to make us feel _good_." Naruto said in his deep, rumbling voice, dragging his nails over Sasuke's exposed chest. "I would love to feel it in person…"

Sasuke's breath hitched and he swung his body around, successfully knocking off the other man. "You….are _sick_ and _twisted_ if you think I would _ever_ touch you like that." He said through heavy breathing.

"Oh, like you don't want to." The deep laugh shook Sasuke to his very core.

"GET OUT OF MY NARUTO!" He yelled as he shoved the other Naruto to the ground and wrapped his hands around his neck.

"Sasuke! SASUKE! Stop it! You're going to kill Naruto!" Itachi shouted from where he was trapped. "Call to Naruto! Physical strength is not going to win this fight! You have to call to Naruto! Naruto has to do this himself!"

Sasuke gasped at the realization and he looked down at the narrowed red eyes that glared at him. Of course brute force wasn't going to win this battle. This was Naruto's battle all along, a battle inside him that he would have to win himself, and Sasuke was going to give him the boost he needed to find the strength to throw out this bad side of himself. He looked into glowing orbs for a moment before leaning down and kissing Naruto deeply, pinning his arms above his head. Pulling back for air, he licked his lips as he gazed down at the dazed Naruto whose eyes were a muddy brown now. "Naruto? Do you remember our first date? Do you remember that I took you to that fancy restaurant and you didn't fit in at all? I love that about you. You're so different and I love it. I love you."

Naruto's eyes flared back to red and he growled and started thrashing against Sasuke's hold. "Shut up! Stop talking! Sto-" He was cut off when Sasuke pressed his lips against his again.

"Do you remember the first time I fucked you? I made you scream so loud your neighbors next door and above you started complaining? I made you scream _my_ name." Sasuke mumbled against his lips, kissing along whiskered cheeks and his sweaty forehead. "Say my name, Naruto."

"Mmm…"

Sasuke trailed his hands down Naruto's now limp arms and kissed his neck, feeling his fast pulse with his lips. "Say my name the way you do when I'm inside you. Say it the way you do after you say that you love me. Tell me that you love me, Naruto." The younger Uchiha was appreciative to be facing away from his brother at the moment because his eyes started to tear up and one slid down the side of his face and landed on Naruto's chin.

Never before did he think that this could be taken away from his. He never imagined that Naruto would ever disappear like this. He always figured that Naruto would be by his side no matter what. To be honest, he'd prefer Naruto to be missing from his arms then to have to coax out words they said to each other everyday.

Sasuke gazed into glazed blue eyes and another tear escaped, hitting Naruto on the cheek this time. "I love you, Naruto. I love your ridiculous habit of checking under the bed for burglars before going to sleep. And I love your voice when you sing along with the radio. I love your unpredictable actions. I love your horrible sense of fashion. I love your high-pitched voice when you're talking to the dogs and cat. I love that you always have hope that you will one day top when you know I will never let you. And I love your body…oh my god, your sexy body. You're so gorgeous and you don't even have to try. I love you so much, Naruto."

"I love you, too, Sasuke…" Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke's wet eyes widened a fraction and he smiled gently, looking at every inch of Naruto's face before meeting his eyes again. "Thank god you're back…" He kissed Naruto fiercely, melding their lips together as though his intention was to never part them ever again. But they did need to part again and Naruto gulped in a deep breath of air and grinned at Sasuke.

"Fuck, I'm so turned on right now. I want you to take me right here." Naruto said in a husky voice and he ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, pushing his bangs out of his face.

"You do realize that you probably have at least five broken ribs, right?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow with a breathy chuckle.

"I don't care. I feel fine and I want you in me so bad." Naruto said, trying to tug Sasuke down to him.

"We really should get you to a hospital, just in case." A voice other than Sasuke's said.

Naruto peered past his boyfriend and groaned in disappointment. "Oh, Itachi. You're here too. How nice."

"Shut it, blondie."

"Weasel."

"Butt-bitch."

"Will you two stop it?" Sasuke growled, standing up and helping Naruto up, trying to be as gentle with him as possible. "Naruto, we're taking you to a hospital to get you checked out. Itachi, you're coming with us. I don't want the nurses thinking that Naruto is a victim of domestic violence or something."

"I will gladly vouch that you were not beating your _wife_." Itachi said with a glare directed at Naruto who shot him the middle finger.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke stood outside Naruto's hospital room in the reserved Uchiha wing of the hospital. Itachi checked his designer watch as though he were late for a meeting at the moment and this was a waste of his time while Sasuke adjusted his shoulders as he leaned against the wall, Itachi being the only thing separating him from Naruto's door.

"What were you doing in our backyard earlier?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"I was coming to tell you about some information I found out on Naruto when I heard him yelling at you."

Sasuke went silent.

"I hope you realize that he's not gone."

Sasuke stared at the linoleum floor, refusing to say anything.

"He's merely back asleep inside Naruto's subconscious because the real Naruto was overwhelmed by your love that he became strong enough to shut his other half away."

"Are you saying that I didn't love Naruto enough before and that's why _he_ woke up?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother with challenging eyes.

Itachi didn't falter under his little brother's gaze. "Probably. Think about when you started to notice Naruto's other half teetering to existence. How were you acting around each other?"

"Wha….I mean, we were bickering, sure, but not _that_ often! And I tell him that I love him all the time!" Sasuke said in exasperation.

"How has the sex been?" Itachi asked.

"What?" Sasuke's cheeks heated up at the question, but he still thought about it. "I guess…we hadn't done it in a while…" And he thought about it a little harder. "Oh god, we haven't had sex in, like, over three or four months. But, would that do it?"

"If Naruto sees that as the way you love him the most, then yes. He was probably falling into a sort of depression which was opening a window for his other self to move through. So…when he's deemed okay…sleep with him. A lot."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil." Sasuke grumbled and entered Naruto's room, ignoring his brother's comment about there being pills if Sasuke can't get it up.

"Oh, Uchiha-san," the elderly doctor standing next to Naruto's bed greeted him with a smile. "Uzumaki-san will be fine. The x-rays showed what looked like healed ribs, as though he broke them weeks ago. Whatever was wrong with him is gone now, though he has been complaining about severe headaches since he got here. I put him on an IV, but all he really needs is sleep, and lots of it. He can go home today, even. Would you like me to get his discharge papers?"

"Yes please," Sasuke said and he stepped out of the way for the doctor to leave. He moved to Naruto's bed and smiled at his sleeping boyfriend, brushing his bangs out of his face.

The blond's eyes opened to reveal bright red orbs staring at him, causing Sasuke to flinch. "Sweet words, earlier; touching, really. Almost brought me to tears, then again, I'm a real sap." Naruto laughed in his deep voice, though it was quiet sounding.

"You mother fucker…" Sasuke growled, his hands balling into fists. "I thought you were gone."

Naruto laughed again. "I'm never going to be "gone;" I'm a part of him. I keep telling you that, but you Uchihas are so stubborn. You never listen."

"What do you know?" Sasuke hissed.

"I've been inside Naruto this whole time. I've seen the way you two behave together. Like the tide that rises with the moon…"

"What?"

"Opposites only exist in relation to each other. Is this clear to you? You bring him up and in turn, he brings you up. However, lately you haven't been keeping up on your side. Always going off to save the day, constantly putting yourself in danger, coming home late at night and being too tired to pay attention to him the way you used to. You broke the balance." Naruto's eyes faded to a muddy brown and he looked at the wall in front of him in a tired way.

Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek for a minute before speaking. "So…I just need to pay more attention to Naruto."

"_No_. You just need to make things how they were before. God, it's like talking to a three year old. Even I need this balance to survive. I used up too much energy being free and fighting you guys and I'm very, very tired. There was no way I would have stayed in control of Naruto for long to begin with. Thanks for making it interesting though."

"I hate you."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I think I do."

"Well then." Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke and smirked, earning a glare from the Uchiha. "Okay, so I put you through a lot today. I'm sorry. Just…don't let this change your opinion of Naruto, please? He loves you so much."

Finally, Sasuke cracked a small smile. "This wasn't even nearly enough to make me fall out of love with him." His smile faded immediately when the door to Naruto's room opened and a nurse walked in followed by Kisame and Itachi. He frowned at the presence of Kisame, feeling he wasn't needed at this time, and he turned to look at Naruto whose eyes were closed as though they had never opened.

"Everything all right?" Kisame asked, staying by the door as Itachi stepped closer.

"Fine," Sasuke said curtly, stepping out of the way for the nurse.

"Uchiha-san will be ready to go home shortly." The young, pink-haired nurse said with a smile.

Sasuke raised a brow at this. "Uchiha-san?"

The girl looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was told that you two were married…" She glanced at Itachi for a brief moment before going back to take the IV out of Naruto's arm.

Sasuke looked at Itachi incredulity. "You're a horrible human being."

Kisame laughed, earning a glare from Itachi, which silenced him quickly.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto. The nurse lifted his eyelids to check his vitals and was relieved to see that they were blue like a clear day.

* * *

"Okay, we're home." Sasuke said, turning to look at Naruto who, last he checked, was asleep in the back seat. Hands reached for and grabbed Sasuke by the back of the head, threading through his hair and holding him there before lips crashed into his. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, turned off the car, and undid his seatbelt before crawling into the backseat of the car where he straddled Naruto and kissed him back, pushing his head into the backrest of the seat.

"Mm, god, Sasuke, I want you so bad!" Naruto gasped out when they broke apart and Sasuke attached his lips to Naruto's neck. "Just put it in…"

"It's been a while." Sasuke said, undoing Naruto's pants.

"I can take it. You didn't prepare me the first time we did it, remember?"

Sasuke didn't want to remember. He had gotten pissed because Naruto wanted to stop because he was freaking out about his first time taking it up the ass. In the end, Sasuke just forced it in without stretching him, and even though Naruto screamed bloody murder for the first ten minutes, he later found the situation…tolerable (if that was even the right word).

Nonetheless, Naruto wanted it so bad and Sasuke was so ready…no. No, Sasuke wanted this to last. After what he had been through today, he wanted to make love to Naruto, not fuck him…that could come later. "Get undressed," he ordered, and his lover got down to business.

Naruto peeled off his shirt, wincing slightly when he raised his arms above his head. He was still sore from today's activities, which wasn't bad. He was grateful that he could heal fast. He shimmied out of his cargo shorts, kicking off his shoes as he got closer to his ankles. When he was completely free, he looked back at Sasuke who had only removed his shoes and black t-shirt, but that didn't bother him too much. There was something erotic about Sasuke doing him with his jeans still on; his hardening cock twitched at the mere thought of it. When Sasuke leaned over him, he lifted his lower half up by his legs and ground his encased erection against Sasuke's stomach and over his pelvis and the mound in the raven's blue jeans.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's calves and placed them over his shoulders. Slowly, he lifted Naruto's backside further up, Naruto's legs sliding over his shoulders more, until he came face to face with Naruto's rear, covered by his black boxer-briefs. He placed his mouth closer to Naruto's balls and breathed hot air over the fabric before nuzzling it gentle for a few brief moments. He lowered Naruto a little and bit down on the hem of Naruto's briefs, looking Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto, who was little annoyed by Sasuke's teasing, raised an eyebrow, silently urging him to continue.

With some careful and skilled maneuvering, Sasuke dragged Naruto's underwear off using only his teeth, causing him to end up on the floor of the car. While he was down there, he undid his pants and lowered them on his hips slightly, trying to relieve some pressure down there.

Returning to lean over Naruto's body, Sasuke kissed Naruto on the chin and then on his Adam's apple, Naruto leaning his head back to give him better access. He sucked and kissed the tan column slowly, making sure to cover every inch with his mouth.

"C'mon, bastard…" Naruto groaned. "Enough foreplay!"

"Never enough," Sasuke muttered against his neck and pressed his tongue against Naruto's fast pulse. His eyes widened a fraction when Naruto grabbed his hair and tugged him up for a sloppy kiss, which he gave into immediately and slid his eyes shut.

Naruto moved to his cheek, nipping and kissing the soft skin there before anchoring Sasuke's head in place with one hand on his neck and the other tangled in his bangs. He licked and bit at Sasuke's ear, his tongue caressing the back of it while his teeth scraped over the shell. He used his tongue to guide Sasuke's earlobe into his mouth where he sucked on it gently. He was never one for foreplay, but Sasuke enjoyed it, always wanting to touch and kiss Naruto for hours on end. The least Naruto could do for the guy was give him his fill tonight.

Sasuke's lips were parted and he panted evenly due to Naruto's ear treatment. When Naruto began whispering in his ear, Sasuke had to resist the urge to touch himself.

"Pull on my hair. Kiss my neck. Play with my nipples. Grab my ass. Bite my lip. I love it when you do that." Naruto said huskily, receiving a groan in response.

Sasuke quickly obliged, perhaps a little too excited to do so, and he grabbed Naruto by his hair with both hands and forced his head back, making him hit the door.

"Ah, shit, Sasuke!" Naruto whined, though it hadn't hurt that badly.

"Sorry," Sasuke breathed out as he attacked Naruto's neck with an onslaught of kisses. One of his hands retreated and reached between their chests, pinching and sliding over Naruto's left nipple. Soon, his other hand joined in and twisted Naruto's right one. "I never knew you liked this sort of thing…" Sasuke muttered, activating his Sharingan to note everything that was happening inside Naruto's body; the vibrations as he breathed and the heat in his face as he flushed from the attention he was receiving.

"I-ah-I prefer….mmn…prefer you fucking me…" Naruto managed to say.

Sasuke's large hands left Naruto's chest and he adjusted his body over Naruto's so that he could easily grab onto Naruto's ass, squeezing and kneading the cheeks. He pressed his lips against Naruto's roughly, turning his head left and write as they kissed each other passionately, tongues bumping and teeth clacking. Sasuke broke the pattern as fast as it started by sucking on Naruto's bottom lip and capturing it between his teeth. He swapped between tugging and sucking, and when he finally released Naruto's lip, it was swollen and bright red.

Naruto gasped in surprise when Sasuke suddenly palmed his erection, pressing it against his stomach and smearing the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip due to all the blissful torture.

Sasuke moved to kneel on the floor of the car and he lifted his rear, only to be met with some resistance. He looked at Naruto questioningly.

Naruto gaped slightly at the sight of Sasuke's Sharingan staring back at him. "Why do you have your eyes activated?" he cried.

Sasuke blinked and they were gone. "Sorry…" he muttered. "Did you want something?"

Naruto looked at him for a bit before glancing off to the side. "I want to suck you off, too." As he finished his sentence, he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, then smiled, then laughed.

"What!"

"Nothing, you just said it like it was serious business."

Naruto frowned. "Well it kind of is. You know what? I'm not having this conversation with you. Now get your dick over here."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but did as he was told nonetheless. Carefully, he got one knee between Naruto's head and the back of the seat while his other leg supported him from the floor. What Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke hadn't been planning on giving him a blow job. Bending forward, he licked Naruto's entrance, earning a gasp from the man beneath him.

"Teme…" Naruto growled before shoving his own tongue into Sasuke's tight muscles.

"Whoa!" Sasuke cried out in surprise. Nothing, and he meant _nothing_, ever touched him there. "Fuck, Naruto, what are you doing?" He groaned out when Naruto didn't let up on his licking and jabbing. "Stop…" he gasped out, losing himself to the feeling of being penetrated by the slick muscle that would be soft at one moment then hard at the next. And suddenly it was gone.

"C'mon, Sasuke," Naruto teased the other man. "Keep up on your end over there." His breath felt unbearably hot on Sasuke's twitching hole.

Sasuke growled deep in his throat and leaned down. He took one of Naruto's balls in his mouth and began rolling it around with his tongue.

"Oh my- Sasuke!" Naruto cried out in pleasure, his head tossing back and hitting the door painfully.

"Hm?" Sasuke hummed around him, smirking. He released it and went back to work on Naruto's entrance, prodding it with his tongue teasingly before sticking his tongue all the way in.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gasped out, clawing at his lover's thighs.

The raven placed his lips around the twitching rim and sucked vigorously.

"Oh!" Naruto was to the point of tears, it felt so good, and his hips were rocking so the underside of his cock kept rubbing against Sasuke's chest. "Sa-ah-suke! I can't take it anymore! Please!"

Sasuke pulled away, a popping sound emitting from the action. He got off Naruto and turned around so that he could get between Naruto's legs. "I should prepare you a little more." He stated, rubbing his thumb over Naruto's slick passage.

"Don't you dare make me wait any longer, Uchiha." Naruto growled. "That has to be illegal in some country."

Sasuke smirked challengingly at the blond. "I'll tell you what…" he drawled out slowly. "You find a written document with that law, and I'll never do this again. Until then," He shoved his middle finger in Naruto's face. "Suck."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and grabbed his pale hand roughly with both hands. His eyelids became half-mast as he stuck his tongue out and dragged it along the long, slender finger from the knuckle to the tip, flicking his tongue over it. He then proceeded to close his lips around the digit and moan around it as though he were sucking on his favorite piece of candy. He greedily accepted the other two fingers Sasuke added, getting them nice and slick. He opened his eyes and gazed at the entranced man, pulling the fingers out of his mouth slowly.

Sasuke blinked a few times before he realized that Naruto was done and he quickly retreated his hand, the need to touch himself becoming too much to bear. He stuck one finger in and then a second. Pumping them in and out a few times, he added and third, but paused when Naruto's hand snaked down to his entrance and he pushed a finger between his own hole and Sasuke's fingers.

Sucking in his breath, Naruto added a second finger and then a third. He remained still and looked at Sasuke with slightly wide eyes. "A-add another," he said, his body shaking from the overwhelming sensation of being filled, but there was also searing pain, which was probably the one thing keeping him from losing it.

Sasuke inhaled sharply and quickly added his pinky into the mix of fingers. Naruto had never been this assertive before, and it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

"M-move," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke began thrusting his and Naruto's fingers into the blond's tight and compressing heat. Naruto let out a shuddering moan, which only spurred Sasuke to move faster. After a while, Naruto's fingers began to slip out as Naruto stiffened, his release well on its way. Sasuke quickly both their hands away from the red, twitching hole and he replaced them with his cock, shoving inside without warning.

"Ahh!" Naruto cried out, hitting his head against the car door for the third time that night.

Sasuke's back arched, reveling in the feel of Naruto clamping down around him. "Fuck, Naruto. Keep tightening around me," he muttered as he began moving his hips at a fast pace. He loved the resistance he felt every time he pulled out and pushed back in. He pulled on Naruto's right leg as he thrust forward, and Naruto's shout filled the car.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto began calling Sasuke's name like a mantra, raising his voice even louder when his prostate was struck dead on.

"Shit," Sasuke gasped, realizing that he wasn't going to last long. As the inevitable signs of an orgasm came hurdling towards him, he vowed to never wait this long to have sex with Naruto ever again.

Naruto clamped down on him, tighter than ever before, as he came with a soundless scream, thick streams of cum coating his chest. He gripped on to the seat and back rest as Sasuke continued to drive into him, abusing his sensitive prostate.

Sasuke thrust in a few more times before he came, shoving all the way inside as he ejaculated. He rolled his hips lazily a bit before pulling out, some of his seed dripping out of Naruto entrance and landing on the seat. Sasuke made a mental note to clean that up later.

"Mmm, Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, looking at his boyfriend with a frown. "What's that sound?"

Sasuke looked towards the front of the car when he noticed the excessive barking. "Fuck," he groaned, quickly tucking himself back in and pulling up his pants. "The dogs have been out this entire time. I hope they haven't been disturbing the neighbors." He buttoned up his pants and got out of the car, leaving the door open to let it air out.

Naruto sighed and lay there for a few minutes, listening as Sasuke rounded up the dogs and let them inside. The night air was cool and it quickly filled the car, making Naruto shiver. He sat up, wincing as he back and head screamed in protest. Sasuke's semen began to drip out of his ass and onto the see and Naruto cussed. He felt around the car floor for his shorts and quickly pulled them on. He grabbed his and Sasuke's shirts, and got out the car, kicking the door shut behind him. He entered the house and sighed at the familiar smells. Kyuubi rubbed himself against Naruto's legs and Naruto would have bent down to stroke the cat if he knew that it wouldn't hurt so badly. Looking to his left, he saw Sasuke telling both the dogs to sit before handing them each a milk bone. "At least they were outside, right?" Naruto said with a laugh.

Sasuke smirked and was at Naruto's side in an instant. He took the two shirts out of his hands and kissed the other man gently. "Why don't you get cleaned up and get in bed…"

Naruto grinned. "That sounds like a marvelous idea." He began to head for the bedroom but not without calling out to his boyfriend. "You better be ready, _Sharingan_! Round two is right around the corner!" As if to emphasize his point, he swiftly turned right into the hallway that their bedroom was located at the end of.

Sasuke shook his head. "The idiot's not going to be able to handle a round two tonight," he told himself. He put their shirts in the laundry room before heading out to the car and taking his keys out of the ignition. He collected his and Naruto's shoes, and Naruto's underwear, from the backseat. Deciding that he didn't want to deal with the cum on the backseat at the moment, he locked up the car and returned inside.

As he had predicted, Naruto was snoring lightly by the time he came inside the bedroom, the only light in the room coming from the bedside lamp on Sasuke's side of the bed. Picking up the shorts Naruto had taken off before getting in bed, Sasuke removed his own pants and draped them over the loveseat that was at the foot of the bed. Sasuke slid into the bed next to Naruto. The dogs suddenly came rushing into the room and jumped onto the bed, making Naruto wake up with a start. Sasuke shooed them off with a scowl.

"Mmng…" Naruto groaned and turned over, putting an arm over Sasuke's lap. "Round two…" he muttered. "Right after a short break…"

Sasuke snorted. "Okay, dobe." He turned off the lamp and settle in the bed, turning on his side to face his boyfriend. He brushed blond bangs out of the peaceful looking face and sighed. "Mr. Uchiha, huh?" He closed his eyes and let sleep take over. Naruto Uchiha didn't sound that bad.

* * *

**Fffffinally, I finished it. I hope y'all liked the lemon...I actually put effort into it.  
**

**Why do I have this strange feeling that I'm going to be bombarded with reviews demanding a wedding?**

**Have you guys heard the mash up "Tik Tok Together"? Well then you better go listen to it!**


End file.
